life_on_the_spectrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Life On The Spectrum Wiki
Life On The Spectrum is an educational 3D animated series on YouTube meant to raise Autism awareness. The series consists of short five minute episodes that show people what it is truly like to be an individual on the Autism spectrum. The series was created by Alexa Girard, a young woman with Asperger's Syndrome. Storyline The series centers around three young individuals on the Autism spectrum; Maria Edwards, a 14 year old girl with Asperger's Syndrome/high functioning Autism, Anthony Davis, a 17 year old African-American boy with Autism, and Joe Harrison, an 10 year old boy with low functioning/non-verbal Autism who needs his older sister Kaylynn to help him. Each episode shows the issues that the three protagonists have to deal with due to being on the spectrum. These issues include social skills, obsessions, sensory needs, meltdowns, getting left out by peers, getting bullied, and other issues that come with being on the Autism spectrum. In each episode, there is a story where one of the three protagonists has to deal with an issue that involves their disorder and find a solution to that problem. Characters Edwards Maria Edwards - Maria is a 14 year old girl with Asperger's Syndrome. She was diagnosed at age 10. Having Asperger's, she struggles with a lot of things, including making friends and socializing. Despite having Asperger's, she is a very nice and caring girl who is extremely smart and intelligent. She also has a good memory, and she has a very special bond with her dog Max. James Edwards - James is Maria's 17 year old brother. Maria finds him to be annoying most of the time. He always teases and makes fun of Maria about her Asperger's, causing her to feel bad about herself. He also gets punished often. Despite his constant inappropriate behavior, he loves Maria very much. Tara Edwards - Tara is Maria's mother. She loves Maria and wants what's best for her, especially since she has Asperger's. She is a very loving and caring mother for her children. She loves to spend her time in the kitchen and make food for the family. John Edwards - John is Maria's father. Just like her mother, he loves Maria and wants what's best for her. He often goes to work, and always drives Maria to and from school. He is a very caring father for his children, and he loves his children very much. He often wears a business suit for work. Max - Max is the Edwards' dog. He is a Golden Retriever, and he is very sweet and friendly. Maria has a special bond with him, and she considers him her best and only friend. Davises Anthony Davis - Anthony is a 17 year old African-American boy with Autism. Due to having Autism, he has a lot of issues to deal with in his daily life. He has a speech problem where he talks slowly, so it usually takes him longer to say some things than other people. Walking on his heels makes him feel uncomfortable, so he always walks on his tiptoes. He is a Senior in high school, but he has trouble fitting in and making friends. Wayne Davis - Wayne is Anthony's father. He and Anthony have a very close father-son relationship. He loves Anthony, and he and Anthony do everything together. Anthony considers him his best friend. Tonya Davis - Tonya is Anthony's mother. She is a very loving mother, and she loves Anthony. She does whatever she can to help Anthony overcome his Autism. She cooks dinner for the family most of the time. She and her husband Wayne have a very romantic relationship. Harrisons Joe Harrison - Joe is a 10 year old boy with low functioning Autism. He is non-verbal and needs an app to talk for him. Not only is he unable to talk, but he also has a stimming and hand flapping issue, and he tends to scream a lot. He often needs the help of his older sister Kaylynn. He struggles with many things in his daily life such as his inability to talk. Despite having non-verbal Autism, he is very caring and lovable. Kaylynn Harrison - Kaylynn is Joe's 16 year old sister. She loves Joe very much, and always wants what's best for him. She often goes by the nickname "Kay". She tends to be extremely mature for her age most of the time, but she is really nice, friendly and caring. Even though she does not have an Autism spectrum disorder, she actually seems to understand what Joe is going through. She often helps Joe with his issues regarding his Autism. Robert Harrison - Robert is Joe and Kaylynn's father. His wife, Joe and Kaylynn's mother, died when Joe was very young. He loves his children very much, and like Kaylynn, he does whatever he can to help Joe. He usually goes to work, so he's almost never home. Starlight - Starlight is the Harrison's cat. She doesn't appear until a later episode. She is an extremely affectionate and loving cat with black fur. Joe finds her to be comforting, especially since he has Autism. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse